Untitled: A Way to End it
by Flashfire
Summary: Anyone who has read my APS#1 fanfic will know roughly where this short piece takes place. I wrote this as an alternate to the ending of that one when I was plotting, and thought I'd post it anyway... Don't worry if it seems unfinished. It's meant to.


  
Untitled: A Way to End it  
  
  
  
The battle was almost over now... It had to be... It had finally come down to the last few... Kichigai and Mattchu took one side.. all dead were the others, save for Kaen, who was out cold.. a bad impact with a wall had rendered him that way...  
  
Currently, the two forces were in opposition... Mattchu and Senkouhi, essentially equal, with locked energy beams being emitted from the two, colliding at a point between them, and cancelling each other out...  
"Whatever happens next, Matt... keep that defense up until I'm done..." Kichigai said to him, the words slightly lost as she ran towards the collision point of the beams.  
"What..?!" Mattchu questioned, but whether he said anything about it or not, there was to be no stopping her, as she walked into the conversion point of the beam. Senkouhi looked on, mockingly amused... but this amusement turned to dismay quickly, as Kichigai released a Bide attack...  
A beam, four times as strong as his own, ignored his beam for the most part, and collided with Senkouhi, who lost footing and hit the floor.  
Kichigai went over to the fallen one..  
"Well, I see it's over now..." she said as she looked at the pitiful, misshapen-flareon form, that was Senkouhi..  
"...you..are correct..." Senkouhi said, as an unknown strength made him able to lift his sword, and he did so, plunging it into the raichu-female, directly in the midsection.. withdrawing it immediately, his momentary energy gone... "...over for you..."  
Kichigai was unable to utter any words.. the area around started to spin, to lose it's face... it seemed less real... it was beginning to slip...  
A continuously staring Mattchu looked on, shocked, for a split second, before a mesh of thoughts made themselves known to him. He sprinted over to where she barely stood..  
"NO!"  
  
He caught Kichi in mid-fall, as the energy-devoid Senkouhi fell to the floor again...  
Mattchu slipped to ground too, hently holding the profusely-bleeding Kichigai upright with an arm, aware there was nothing to be done from here..  
And, he thought... and for the first time since they had started on this insane suicide journey to the battle, all that time ago.. he really knew what he was fighting for...  
Looking at Kichigai... a sad sight it was to him, but he kept his composure... as he placed a paw against the side of her head, brushing her hair slightly down.. looking at her closed eyes... when her paw weakly came across and clasped at his, eyes blinking open slowly.. a trickle of blood escaping her mouth.. she paid no attention to it..  
She hadn't enough energy to speak... but she didn't need to, her look told it's own tale to Mattchu... who smiled amid tears he couldn't keep back for a while longer.. producing ones of their own at reflex from Kichi, who had more of a reason to be upset, her life draining to the floor...  
All he said at this point, as Kichi's eyes started to close again.. the last thing she heard in the world.. ~"see you soon, Kichi.."~.....  
  
He laid her down on the ground... another, amid all the deaths that had happened here... but this one meant a great deal more then any other... He stared at some blood he had gotten on his paws... it was only expectant, his original motions were to try and stem the bleeding...  
"Touching... No, really..." the voice mocked, a voice he had heard since day one, and all Mattchu Raisan wanted to do at that moment was remove it at the source... Clenching his fists, he got up, and turned to Senkouhi, who had slightly recovered... his eyes a deep red, as the blood that had stained his paws..  
"And now, Senkouhi... I know what I'm aiming for in this battle..." he remarked, curtly, as though the mood he carried had somehow altered to support she that wasn't living any more..  
"Oh..?" he mocked, again. "Pray tell..."  
The tone of voice was unfaultering, and bitter, "That is to completely destroy you. In every way possible. Senkouhi, prepare to die."  
Senkouhi didn't consider this a threat for what he said... The tone of voice carried secureness.. He lifted his sword, and pointed it at the raichu, "Go ahead... I'm right here.." before holding it vertical again. Mattchu took this as his cue, and sprinted forward at him.. fully prepared to go at all to win this... Desiring vengeance... and, he was going to get it.  
  
  
  
I can't go much further without stepping into the plot I have for APS.. but this much is the important part.. now, this doesn't particularly fit my writing style, but hey.. it was just something that needed to be written..  
  
--Matt 


End file.
